Mistakes
by ScarletReid
Summary: Rex has a secret that no one other than Noah knows. Just thought of it, BreackXRex not exactly an M


_This was inspired by spottedfire210 drawing "Generator Rex to much fun" all created goes to spottedfire210. Please be gentle, this is my first FF. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Generator Rex or Barbie_

_(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)_

Rex cheeked over his shoulder, making sure he was not being followed.

_I can just imagine what Six, Holiday, and Bobo would say it they found out about this._

He finally reached his destination, an old two story warehouse. He gently picked the lock, opening and closing the door quietly. He walked to where he knew she was.

Up the stair; to the end of the floor: the playroom. He saw her sitting down, legs crossed beneath her, a doll in her hand. She was too busy brushing its hair she didn't hear him come in until he was in front of her.

"Breach." she looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled, happy to see him.

"Hello, Favorite One" a grin slowly started to show in his feature when he heard his nickname.

"I brought you a gift." he said holding up the plastic bag. She quickly got off the floor and followed him to the room he had made for her. She sat like she did before and waited patiently for him to give her the bag.

"I hope you like it." He handed the bag over and watched as she quickly opened the bag; her face broke into a smile at the sight of what was inside.

"Oh! Thank you!" she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling back to take out all the dolls and other toys he had brought her. He watched as she picked up the Barbie dolls, placing them in the order she wanted. "Breach?"

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask ahead" she said looking down to continue putting the dolls in order.

"What exactly is Van Kleiss up to?"

"Rex, you know I can't tell you that, plus, I haven't gone to see them yet, remember?"

He did in fact. He remembered finding her passed out in a dark alleyway, Noah, who had been with him, had helped him bring her to this place. Both of them had sneaked out medicine and other sorts of things out of the Med Bay, and had cleaned her wounds, brought new clothes for her to wear, and had kept her a secret from everyone. He didn't know why he had asked Noah to keep it a secret, he just knew that if they told she would be either killed or tortured, neither one of those being pleasant.

"Rex?"

"Yes?" he said coming out of his daze.

"Can we do what we did last time?" he smiled at her, she was located in between his legs, her hands on his chest waiting for his response.

"You know you don't have to ask me." he said gently caressing her cheek. She blushed slightly, leaning in towards him. "Rex?"

"Hmm?" her lips were so close to his, it was a wonder how he hadn't attacked her yet.

"You're my favorite." he smiled against her lips.

"I know." her lips pressed against his, opening her mouth to let him enter. She started to lean towards to him, pushing him down in the bed, straddling him, she took off his shirt. He felt her hands start to trace patterns on his skin, making him moan. "Ah… Breach… stop being a tease"

She giggled, taking of her shirt, letting him do the rest.

He looked down at the EVO girl, smiling as she brought her body closer to his. "I have to leave soon you know." He mumbled gently into her hair.

"I know, but do you _really_ have to?"

"Yes, I do." He got up from her embrace, and looked around for his clothes. He grabbed his pants and put them on. He felt her legs slide around his waist, her hands wrapping themselves in front of his chest. "Breach…" he warned as he felt her kisses on his neck.

"Please don't leave. I get lonely here." It broke his heart hearing her voice like that, she was afraid and alone, she was no longer connected to her world, she no longer hanged out with the pack, she no longer had her family, she only had him.

"I'll come back soon, I promise." He turned around and kissed her forehead breathing in her scent.

"You better keep that promise last time you said that was a month ago." She pouted as she pulled away from him, wrapping the bed covers around herself.

"Well Six and Holiday were getting suspicious."

"Ms. Christmas and Green Man need to mind their own business."

"Their adults, what did you expect."

"Still doesn't mean anything."

"I promise I'll come as soon as I can. If something happens I'll send Noah to tell you."

"I know, I know." She sighed looking up at him, seeing he was already dressed. "Bye."

He came over and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Bre." She smiled at her nickname, like the way it rolled from his lips.

He walked out the room, letting her sleep.

It was already dark out as he locked the warehouse, making sure that no one could get in.

11 PM.

Yep, Holiday was _so_ going to kill him. He turned around, pushing his goggles down to cover his eyes, getting ready to turn into the Rex Ride.

"Rex."

Crap.

"Hey, Six, what are you doing here?"


End file.
